NCLA
by Just for Stana
Summary: Ela sempre conseguia fugir. Mas dessa vez, ela não foi forte o suficiente, ou simplesmente não quis.


Título: NCLA

Autor: just for Stana

Beta: Tay

Categoria: 3ª Temporada, Alternative Scene 3x22.

Advertências: NC-17

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: oneshot

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Ela sempre conseguia fugir. Mas dessa vez, ela não foi forte o suficiente, ou simplesmente não quis.

* * *

Richard Castle sempre mexeu muito com seus pensamentos e a cada dia ela se sentia à beira de um abismo que ela relutava entre o desejo de fugir para longe e o de mergulhar de vez e mandar todo o resto para qualquer outro lugar.

Ela não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas estar com ele sozinha ali em L.A. estava sendo como um céu e um inferno ao mesmo tempo. A morte de seu instrutor estava sendo demais para ela e ter Castle ao seu lado, como sempre, tornava tudo mais leve de ser suportado. Até aquele momento.

Aquelas palavras, naquele clima em que ambos estavam relaxados sem ninguém como testemunha quase a fez cometer uma loucura. Sabiamente, em seus pensamentos, ela levantou-se antes que pudesse se arrepender de algo e foi para o seu quarto. Mas já era tarde demais, ela já estava arrependida.

Arrependida de fugir dele e dela mesma durante três anos. Kate já o conhecia bem - seu caráter, sua personalidade - e sabia que ele era um cara de bom coração, e um excelente homem de família, embora seu histórico com casamentos não fosse muito recomendado. Ele era seu amigo e já havia demonstrado ser seu parceiro fiel independente de quaisquer circunstâncias.

Afinal de contas, do quê Katherine Beckett tinha medo então? Ela se perguntava isso todos os dias ao ir dormir, ao acordar, ao encontrar-se com seu namorado - que era um bom rapaz, e ela gostava dele, mas sabia que não era a mesma coisa de estar com Richard, mesmo nunca tendo estado com ele.

Além disso, também pesava em seus pensamentos o fato de Richard ter escolhido ficar ao lado dela, mesmo sendo explicitamente não bem vindo. Ele escolheu, decidiu e se empenhou em estar com ela ali, incansável até conseguir seu espaço em sua vida. E não é que o irritante menino de 12 anos de idade numa corrida descontrolada atrás de um pirulito finalmente conseguiu?

Kate não era boba, ela sabia que aquilo não era mais somente sobre os livros. Rick era um cara inteligente e tinha uma mente criativa capaz de produzir 100 bests sellers com apenas uma semana de pesquisa. Então ali estava ela repassando em sua mente cada momento desses três anos de fuga, cada vez que ela o mandou ir embora e ele simplesmente não foi.

Beckett ainda estava parada perto da porta com a mão na maçaneta pensando no que raios havia acabado de quase fazer. "Ele não estava mais lá", pensou em sua mente numa mistura de alívio e frustração. Respirou fundo para tentar controlar suas emoções mais secretas que queriam desesperadamente revelar-se, mas ela não era de perder o controle tão facilmente assim.

Um banho quente era tudo o que precisava para relaxar e esquecer qualquer coisa que estivesse tirando a sua paz nesse momento. Em outras palavras, esquecer Rick Castle. Então começou a preparar seu banho, procurando depois seu roupão, lembrando-se de confirmar duas vezes se a porta estava bem trancada antes de despir-se.

Retirou lentamente sua calça legging, relaxando suas longas pernas, dobrando a peça de roupa para colocá-la sobre a cama. Foi então que o impensável aconteceu. Kate ouviu um barulho estranho em seu quarto e imediatamente seus sentidos de detetive ficaram em alerta. Sua busca demorou alguns segundos quando finalmente descobriu o motivo do ruído.

Um bicho asqueroso voou em sua direção fazendo-a soltar um grito nervosamente abafado e andar urgentemente para trás quase perdendo o seu equilíbrio. O ser, ainda não identificado, voava para todos os lados fazendo aquele som peculiar de bater de asas. Beckett estava em pânico, acuada perto da parede tentando não ficar no caminho do bicho. Odiaria um contato imediato com o que quer que fosse aquilo.

Infelizmente o enorme inseto pareceu ter lido seus pensamentos, pois mais uma vez foi na direção da policial com fúria e velocidade. Antes de completar o ataque, ela conseguiu processar o que era aquilo e saiu correndo desesperada. Diante de uma barata, a grande detetive de homicídios era apenas uma mulher. Abriu a porta do quarto rapidamente indo atrás do único ser no mundo que poderia protegê-la de tal ameaça: um homem.

Atravessou a sala em três segundos, entrando sem cerimônias no quarto de Rick fechando a porta com violência por detrás de si. Precisava estar segura. Entretanto, Beckett não estava preparada para a cena que veria ali. Castle parecia ter acabado de sair do banho, pois estava apenas com uma toalha enrolando a sua cintura, apesar de estar bebendo uma taça de champagne na varanda.

- Kate? – ele se virou assustado pela batida da porta. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O escritor deixou a taça da bebida em algum lugar e andou na direção da mulher trêmula encostada na porta de seu quarto. Beckett não tinha mais certeza pelo quê estava tremendo. Estar diante daquele homem naquelas condições estava fazendo-a ter medo de si mesma. Castle aproximou-se e ela pode contemplar as gotas de água que escorriam de seus cabelos descerem pelo tórax rígido e definido que ele possuía.

- Kate... você está bem? – ele perguntou mais uma vez passando a mão pelo rosto macio dela. – Você está tremendo.

O escritor estava se saindo muito bem na tentativa de não processar que sua musa havia invadido seu quarto no meio da noite, usando apenas uma blusa que o permitia ver quase toda sua calcinha, não retirando os olhos do olhar dela. Infelizmente Kate não estava fazendo o mesmo, pois inconscientemente levantou suas mãos que agora tocavam o peito de Castle enviando informações por todo o seu corpo. Então ela fechou os olhos.

- T-tem... uma ... barata... voando no meu quarto – Kate suspirou.

Castle quis sorrir diante daquele absurdo: a grande e poderosa Kate Beckett fugindo de um "inocente bichinho". Entretanto ele já convivia há muito tempo com as mulheres para saber que não deveria brincar com seus medos. Mesmo os mais inesperados.

- Certo. Fique aqui – ele disse seguindo para o quarto dela.

Kate sentou-se na cama dele a fim de conter suas pernas estremecidas. Foi então que ela percebeu como estava vestida ou mal vestida diante de Rick Castle. Um rubor correu por seu rosto e antes mesmo que ela encontrasse algo para cobrir-se ouviu uma voz animada de volta ao ambiente.

- Pronto... Problema resolvido. Quer ver o corpo? – ele riu.

- Não, muito obrigada. Já jogou fora? – disse enojada.

- Sim, pela janela. Acho que estava mal-fechada, o vento abriu e o bicho entrou – Rick explicou.

- Muito obrigada, então – respondeu.

- De nada – disse ele colocando as mãos na cintura.

Um clima estranho se instalou no ar. Kate desejava afundar-se naquela cama para que ele não a visse daquele jeito, enquanto Rick desejava afundar-se na cama com ela vendo e sentindo tudo o que ela tinha para lhe oferecer. Não restando mais nada a fazer ambos riram constrangidos pela situação, e então ela levantou-se passando por ele, dando boa noite novamente. Entretanto, Castle não a deixaria fugir de novo, não dessa vez.

- Kate, espere... Eu... - ele a segurou pelo braço.

Ele não saberia dizer se aplicou força demais ao segurá-la, mas o fato é que a ação a trouxe para mais perto do que os dois imaginavam. Seus lábios ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância e os olhares deles gritavam, assim como o respirar quente de ambos no rosto um do outro. Decidiram não pensar mais.

Lentamente sentiram o calor macio dos lábios tocando-se hesitantemente, mas em questão de segundos a timidez deu lugar à curiosidade. As mãos dela envolveram os cabelos ainda úmidos de Rick e ele a abraçou com desejo, erguendo-a vez por outra do chão sentindo todo seu corpo se emoldurar ao dela, enquanto exploravam a boca um do outro em um beijo ardente.

Era difícil pensar em algo lógico naquele momento; era difícil até mesmo respirar, mas ela precisava saber que ele não queria apenas uma noite com ela. Ele não estava ali tirando proveito, mas ele se importava com ela, ele a amava. Ele a queria por inteiro, completa, só dele. Sempre.

- Kate... – ele arfou tentando controlar a ambos. Ela conseguiu ficar atenta e então ele continuou. – Kate, eu... Eu gosto de você. Ter você em meus braços é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, mas... Eu não quero que seja uma distração, uma diversão. Eu quero que seja de verdade...

- Então... vamos fazer de verdade – ela disse apressadamente, calando-o com um beijo sensual.

Mandando tudo o que fazia sentido naquele momento pro espaço eles intensificaram o beijo, se é que isso ainda era possível. As mãos dele percorriam as curvas arredondadas do corpo dela, apertando cada parte, fazendo-a roçar-se ainda mais no corpo dele entre um gemido e outro. No próximo momento ele já estava sentado na cama com ela em seu colo depositando mordidas picantes pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, deixando-o ainda mais maluco.

A forma como ela se movimentava sobre ele o tirava da realidade, fazendo-o apertar-se contra ela intensificando os sons de luxúria e sedução. Ninguém ali tinha pressa, apesar de quererem urgentemente mais um do outro. Então lentamente ele levantou a blusa azulada que ela usava, escorregando seus dedos pela carne quente e macia, interrompendo o beijo apenas para tirá-la por completo.

As mãos e os lábios de Castle desciam pelo pescoço de Beckett marcando sua pele alva com pequenas mordidas que a estavam levando ao paraíso. Ele a tocou por cima da renda do sutiã arrancando um alto suspiro dela e então ele entendeu o que ela realmente desejava. Retirou aquela peça, deliciando-se a contemplar a parte recém descoberta. Não demorou muito na contemplação, pois logo suas mãos amaciavam ainda mais aquela carne rosada.

Em seguida sua boca começou a trabalhar naquela região e ambos gemiam deliciando-se com a sensação daquele toque suave, mas de ritmo preciso. O calor de suas peles escorria pelos seus poros e logo já não bastava somente a intensidade daquelas carícias. Queriam tudo o que poderiam ter um do outro.

As mãos dela que percorriam todo o corpo dele habilidosamente procuravam agora libertá-lo de uma vez por todas daquela toalha que ainda estava enrolada em sua cintura. Castle decidiu fazer melhor, deitando-a sobre a cama sem descolar o seu corpo do dela. A toalha encontrou o chão rapidamente e agora só Beckett possuía algo que ainda o incomodava e ele tratou logo de eliminar a peça íntima inconveniente o mais depressa possível.

Logo ele estava em cima dela delirando com o calor do seu corpo e com a sensação daquelas suaves e longas pernas envolvendo sua cintura, prendendo-o mais próximo possível. A atração entre eles era mais forte do que nunca e finalmente os dois corpos se conectaram tornando-se um só provocando um gemido embriagadamente prazeroso dos dois.

Rick e Kate movimentavam-se em sincronia, e quando as línguas cansavam de duelarem entre si, descansavam acariciando a pele suada em ponto de ebulição. Ele a invadia algumas vezes e logo depois a provocava retirando-se por um tempo evitando que ambos explodissem de imediato. A sensação de tê-lo e de perdê-lo a enlouquecia e ao mesmo tempo a frustrava. Ela o queria ali o tempo todo. Sempre.

- Se você fizer isso mais uma vez... – ela protestou roucamente. - Eu vou bater em você!

- Sim... – ele riu. - Eu sei que vai...

Castle decidiu não brincar mais e começou a aprofundar-se nela novamente. Dessa vez ele ia cada vez mais fundo fazendo-a gemer alto em aceitação implorando por mais. Ele se movia mais intenso à medida que ela pedia lutando contra os membros do corpo dela que o abraçava fortemente quase o impedindo de se mexer.

Seguindo esse ritmo o corpo dela não aguentou e entregou-se totalmente ao prazer, derretendo-a em delícias, contrações e gemidos. Ele a acompanhou, não querendo e mesmo não conseguindo mais resistir ao que ela o convidava a fazer: ter prazer com ela. Ficaram assim enrolados, ainda tocando-se, plenos, satisfeitos e apaixonados.

Ela não disse nada, mas suas expressões falavam o necessário. Ela não fugiria mais dele, não mais. Antes que o cansaço os atingisse de vez, ela tentou levantar-se. Precisava urgente de um banho, mesmo que já estivesse completamente banhada pelo prazer a dois. Castle protestou segurando-a mais um pouco, mas pelo sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios ele a deixou ir. Sabia que ela iria voltar.

Quinze minutos era tempo demais de espera para Castle, especialmente depois de tê-la em seus braços tão avidamente. Ele caminhou até o quarto dela entrando pela porta do banheiro que estava entreaberta. Ela estava lá, completamente envolvida em vapores que exalavam a essência de cereja que ele adorava. Kate não percebeu que Rick estava ali até sentir mãos fortes deslizarem pelo seu corpo juntamente com a água ensaboada. Ela rapidamente abandonou o sabonete e sorrindo deixou Castle acariciá-la mais uma vez.

Eles estavam novamente colados e Kate descansou sua cabeça nos ombros de Rick permitindo livre acesso ao seu pescoço e qualquer outra parte que ele quisesse. Ele a tocava e ela se deixava levar novamente em seus movimentos, deixando claro que aquele banho a dois não terminaria tão cedo. Aquela simples noite em L.A. prometia se tornar uma madrugada inesquecível. Para ambos. Para sempre.

* * *

Water? AHUHUAHUAHUAH


End file.
